clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Freeze Spell
__NOEDITSECTION__ "When the battle gets hot, stay frosty! The Freeze Spell sends out a cryogenic blast that temporarily immobilizes enemy troops and disables defensive buildings within its radius." ---- *'Summary' **The Freeze Spell is one of two spells unlocked with the level 4 Spell Factory; the other one being the Jump Spell. **The Freeze Spell is used to temporarily disable defenses and/or ground and air troops from the enemy Clan Castle within a small radius. Until the spell's duration finishes, the affected enemy units will neither move nor attack (or heal, in the case of a Healer being frozen). **Enemy Troops that are not within its radius when the spell is cast are unaffected by the Freeze Spell, even if they move into the area of effect while it is still active. **It is the least expensive Elixir Spell in the game, due to it taking only one spell space compared to two or three for other Elixir Spells. **The Freeze Spell can freeze both Ground Troops and Air Troops. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **It cannot freeze an enemy before it has been revealed. However, if the Hidden Tesla is revealed while the Freeze Spell is active, and the Hidden Tesla is in the radius of the spell, the Hidden Tesla will be inactive until the duration of the spell ends. **This spell can be used to freeze the Wizard Tower to allow your swarm of Barbarians or Archers to destroy it without being completely eliminated. **It can also freeze an Air Defense, which will buy some time for your air units to get closer to the Air Defense to destroy it. This can be extremely effective when utilizing an all-Balloon army. **The Freeze Spell can also be used to freeze X-Bows, Inferno Towers and the Eagle Artillery, allowing stronger units such as P.E.K.K.As to live longer without single-target Inferno Towers, weaker units such as Barbarians to live longer without X-Bows and multi-target Inferno Towers, and clustered troops to live longer without the Eagle Artillery. **In the case of the single-target Inferno Tower, the Freeze Spell is a much more effective option than the Healing spell, as the Freeze Spell can completely negate the Inferno Tower for its entire duration, and once the spell's effect ends, the Inferno Tower's damage is reset to its initial state. Since a Freeze Spell now takes one spell space, you can now reset single-target Inferno Towers twice with two spell spaces; formerly you could only reset it once. **It can also freeze powerful Clan Castle troops such as Dragons and Wizards, buying your troops time to kill these units before they have a chance to wreak havoc on your attack plans. However, for weaker units, a Lightning Spell or Poison Spell may be a more expedient (and cheaper) option. **When most or all of your heavier units are destroyed, cast a Freeze Spell at area splash structures near the main part of your remaining army. This way, your Troops have a better chance at survival and may be able to take out the structure quickly before it becomes active again. **Freeze Spells can be a double purpose Spell by freezing all Clan Castle troops and disabling core defenses such as X-Bows and Inferno Towers. ---- *'Trivia' **When used, the grass will turn light bluish (like ice), the defenses and other buildings will have a tint of light blue and the Walls will look as if they are made out of ice (the texture still remains the same). **Among all Home Village troops and spells, the Freeze Spell is currently the only one that has 4 upgrades unlocked at the same Laboratory level. **Freeze Spell's brewing time has been reduced multiple times, from 45 minutes all the way to 3 minutes. **The 10 December 2015 update gave Town Hall 9 players access to the level 1 Freeze Spell. ***This was done by allowing Freeze Spells to be unlocked with a level 4 Spell Factory, meaning that between this point and the introduction of the Clone Spell, there was a period of time where the level 5 Spell Factory did not introduce a new spell to be unlocked. ***The same update increased the duration of the level 1-4 Freeze Spell. **The June 2018 Update "split" each Freeze Spell into two; it reduced the housing space, brewing cost and time by half, but reduced the duration's by almost half as well. Category:Spells Category:Elixir